


Suck

by lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dom/sub, Gunplay, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The floor was hard and cold under Rodney's knees. He flexed his hands, testing his bindings, feeling the rough slide of the rope against the bare skin of his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Big, huge thanks to Fairestcat for the beta and thanks to Fairestcat and BiPagan for alpha reading.

The floor was hard and cold under Rodney's knees. He flexed his hands, testing his bindings, feeling the rough slide of the rope against the bare skin of his back.

"You like watching me do this, don't you Rodney?" John looked up, his voice low and quiet; his hands never paused in their motion, even and sure over the barrel of his pistol.

Rodney had to bite his lip to stop himself from getting up and taking the zipper of John's pants down with his teeth, sucking him off right then and there. Instead, he nodded mutely; John would tell him if he could speak.

"I saw you watching me at target practice, saw you licking your lips. You wanted to drop to your knees and blow me right there in front of the marines, didn't you? Show them that you're mine, that I can bend you to my will." He picked up a bottle of cleaning solution and a wire brush.

And oh god yes, Rodney had wanted that. Wanted to drop to his knees and crawl over to John, lick his fingers clean of gunpowder and cordite, let John fuck his mouth into submission.

John put down the cleaning solution and wire brush next to the empty clip on his desk. "Come over here."

Swallowing, Rodney obeyed, kneeing his way awkwardly across the floor and between John's spread legs, his cock bobbing hard against his stomach . John's booted foot wrapped around Rodney's back and pulled him in closer, the rough rubber of his heel dragging harshly across his back and ass down to the floor, holding Rodney's ass cheeks open.

Stroking Rodney's hair, John rubbed the tip of his gun across Rodney's closed lips. "Breathe in, Rodney."

Rodney breathed in and whimpered at the chemical smell of plastic and the acrid scent of gunpowder and cordite.

John tapped Rodney's mouth with the gun, "Open up."

Closing his eyes, Rodney opened his mouth, taking a sharp breath as John fed him the gun, plastic clinking on his teeth and smooth on his tongue.

"Suck it like you'd suck me."

With hollowed cheeks, Rodney traced his tongue around the barrel, dipping inside to find the stronger taste of cordite and gunpowder. John pushed the gun in further until the tip hit the back of his mouth. Relaxing his gag reflex, Rodney swallowed and took the gun deeper, stopping only when the trigger guard hit his chin. Slowly, John worked the gun in and out of Rodney's mouth, fucking him with slow, brutal strokes. Rodney moaned, working his tongue around the barrel, reveling in the taste and feel of it between his lips. He couldn't hold back a small, mewling sound when John took the gun all the way out.

"Ssh, sssh, its okay Rodney." John patted his hair, cupping his cheek and letting Rodney suck on his thumb. "I can't unzip myself and hold the gun at the same time."

With his eyes closed, every sound was magnified, the harsh rasp of John's zipper made Rodney groan. He licked his lips. The gun had been good, but swallowing John's cock into his throat was always better.

John pressed the head of his cock against Rodney's spit-slick lips. "Lick."

Rodney flicked his tongue out licking around the head of John's cock. The taste of John's pre-come mixing with the taste of cordite and gunpowder was intoxicating and he pressed forward, eager for more.

Gripping the back of Rodney's head, John pushed his cock into Rodney's open mouth, back and back until he was all the way in. He stopped there for one eternal moment, the only motion the light rubbing of his thumb against the edge of Rodney's mouth. And then he began to move, the same slow rhythm he'd used with the gun, pushing in deep and then pulling nearly all the way out. Held between the hand on his head and the boot against his ass, all Rodney could do was take it, let John take him, over and over again. He lost himself in the feel of it: John's cock deep in his throat, his zipper scraping rough against his cheeks with every thrust. He was close, so close just from this, just from the feel and taste of John in his mouth.

Rodney came back to himself with a gasp as John's hands tightened suddenly in his hair, pulling him off. John brought his other foot up over Rodney's thigh, pressed it just below Rodney's balls. "Rub yourself off on my boot Rodney."

Moaning, Rodney pressed forward, gasping at the feel of cold metal eyelets and smooth shoelaces against his cock. John smiled one of those lazy smiles and slouched back on the bed, jacking himself slowly. "Come for me Rodney."

That was all Rodney needed. Gasping, he spent himself against John's boot, hot sparks shivering down his spine. He wanted to collapse right there, just melt into the floor, but he knew John wasn't done with him yet.

John's voice was rough with desire when he spoke again. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

Rodney obeyed, holding himself still with his mouth open and eyes closed. He could hear John's hand whipping across his cock, the harsh sound of his breathing shockingly loud in the silent room. With a sudden, loud moan, John came, spurting across Rodney's tongue and face.

Gentle hands stroked through the come on Rodney's cheeks down to his shoulder. "God, you're so good Rodney. So fucking good." And then John's lips were on his, kissing Rodney slowly, tasting himself on Rodney's tongue.

Rodney shuddered as he kissed back, his dick twitching already with renewed interest.

John chuckled into his mouth. "C'mon, let's get to bed so you can fuck me."

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes 2: Everything I ever learned about guns I learned from Police Explorers in middle school.


End file.
